How Could They
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Angel recollects the past and guilt she feels. Will she be able to forget? Will he forgive? Suck at sums but it's a good story plz read.


**New songfic.**

**This song is Angel's theme song and also this is kind of a spolier to what the main conflict in A Angels Pain is.**

So enjoy I own only Angel Yugioh belongs to 4kids.

**Oh and the song is They by Jem which I dont own either.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Pain is can last a long time but love is forever.

I can't even remember the last time those words meant something. My fathers words. There to full of hope to be mine. All the good things I've ever had have been taken from me. Well not all I do have one left. I smile some as I watch you sleep. Little Mokuba. Your so adorable while you rest. I lay my hand through your black hair as you sleep. I remember the nights you were so lonely and Seto wasn't there so I was the only other person to care for you. Back than when Seto was Seto and not Kaiba like he is now. I sigh.

* * *

_Who made up all the rules?_

_We follow them like fools_

_Believe them to be true_

_Don't care to think them through_

* * *

I dont have a reason for why I'm singing. Maybe my mind has lost itself or maybe my insomnia causing me to doing things while I unknowingly sleep. Whatever cause I will not judge but merely let these feelings go. I have no more fight left in me. Being in Noah's virtual 'haven' send me to near shock. I never wanted to rememeber those horrible days. I know Kaiba and Mokuba don't either. But I cannot deny the truth it is all my fault. I stand and look back down at the sleeping boy a look of pain and anguish on my face.

* * *

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry. Im sorry it's like this_

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry. I'm sorry we do this._

* * *

I left Mokuba room not uttering a noise as I shut his door. I walk out to the deck my hands in my jacket pockets. Everyone is asleep for the next day of the tournament. But I can't sleep nor have I in years. My brain is too full of painful memories that run like a bad never ending cinema. My heart broken and to never be healed not one part to be put in place never again. Why must I feel so. All of this for what? My parents? My losses? My mother? But I know I'm just denying what is the truth. I an saddened by my guilt. I could not save the one I cared for. When I was ready to stop it I couldn't do a thing but be forced to hear the sin.

The cool winds of autumn blow as I looks out to the clouds as we pass over the Earth. I hear faint footsteps from above on the main platform but ignore them. I do not wish to be a burden or bothered right now. I just wish to be alone this night. I look at the moonless sky as more anxiety fills me. I sigh and walk further down the deck staying close to the wall. I lay my hand against the wall as I walk. My fingers skimming down the metal as I try despratly to fight back the pain. I stop at an edge and pull a object that felt heavy lying in my jacket pocket. It was a white chess piece, the king piece, it was painted acrylic white but had smears of blood on the top. That monsters blood. I had shed his blood only a night ago. I had managed to go back into that virtual nightmare. I killed what was left of Gozuburo. And out of whatever kindness or insanity I saved Noah from perishing there. Now he is safe, in my Silver Cartirdge,**(AN: Pokemon Refrennce Don't own either)** I grip the chess piece.

* * *

_And it's ironic too_

_Cause what we tend to do_

_Is act on what they say_

_And than it is that way_

* * *

The footsteps stop.

* * *

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry. I'm sorry it's like this_

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry. I'm sorry we do this._

* * *

I closed my eyes as a memory entered my mind. I was 13 at the time I had just returened from being beaten by one of the executives for sneaking around. Since they had Mokuba on a noose they had me too, since they found out I snuck in all the time, to keep Seto in check. I walked past that horrid office when I saw Seto lying in the ground. He was bruised and his eyes were barely open, his clothes were a mess and he had blood coming from his pants leg. I bit back a gasp and ran down to my friend. I held him close and cried. I just cried. How dare god allowed this to happen to him, to me, to Mokuba. This time it wasn't just one monster it was 6; Gozuburo and his associates. This made me sick to my stomach that they had done this too my best friend. I held him close begging him to stay alive I told him things he knew and didn't know about me. I told him of our days of playing at the orphanage. And the nights I would sneak into his room because I was afraid he wasn't going to he there in the morning. That was also when I admitted how I felt. Seto wasn't just some boy he was like family to me. I didn't want too loose him or Mokuba. The thought absolutely terrified me. I remember I helped Seto to his room and spent the next 2 days nursing him to health. I had to lie to Mokuba saying that his brother was just sleeping. I knew the servants feared me. Even that old bastard did. Besides I didn't get the nickname Black Haired Devil for nothing.

* * *

_Who are they?_

_Where are they?_

_How can they possibly know all this?_

_Who are they?_

_Where are they?_

_How can they possibly know all this?_

* * *

I sighed and laid against the wall laying a hand on my forehead as my inside felt trampled. Damn post traumatic stress disorder to hell. Damn it. It's sick irony that a suffer from a condition most veterans suffer from seeing combact. I breathed raged breaths and laid my forehead against the glass. The room inside was black. I could only see to the other side. I saw nothing but widows accept for a odd gleam of blue...

I lay my forehead against the glass and rest my hand above my head. The blue eyes I see at the other window at the other side of the ship. I believe it's a illusion. I exhale a breath and with that I let out one more emotional song filled line.

* * *

_Do you see what I see_

_Why do we live like this?_

_Is it because it's true_

_That ignorance is bliss..._

* * *

I walked away from the glass and lay against the wall. As this pain grows.

* * *

_Who are they?_

_Where are they?_

_How can they know all this?_

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry. I'm sorry it's like this._

_Do you see what I see?_

_Why do we live like this?_

_Is it because it's true_

_That ignorance is bliss_

_Who are they?_

_Where are they?_

_How can they know all this?_

* * *

I slid down the wall and hugged my knees and laid my head on my knees. This pain I feel hurts. Worse than needles, worse than bullets, or flames. Why won't this leave. I feel something creep up my face it's tears.

* * *

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry. I'm sorry we do this..._

* * *

When I manged to say that I felt a hot tear fall from my face. Although it isn't water I fell fall from my face. It's blood. I can never cry like a human i've have ran out of tears the night I left. Never again will I cry from my heart. A figure passes me but I don't look up to see. But before they depart I faintly hear.

_I'm sorry..._

I look up but whoever was there is gone now. I grin and stand. I wipe the blood away as I stare at the star filled night. The pain gone for now.

* * *

**DONE man I miss writting Songfics.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
